


Aftermath

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [11]
Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh
Genre: Comfort, Fictober 2019, M/M, bros being bros, buff bois being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Set after 'Shayne Faces His Worst Fear'.Shayne is having a bad day, and all he wants is a comforting presence.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 11 Prompt: “It’s not always like this.”

Shayne is shaking, his heart still jackhammering in his throat as Ian and Damien drive him and Olivia back to the studio.  
  
Filming had gone well. The guys successfully set up the nightmare room with dolls, and mannequins, and the mime with the mask was almost too much for him. He had shaken hands with the man before they left. Apologized for threatening to throw hands, that he probably wouldn't have actually punched him. No, if anything he would have broken into a run. Or broken into tears.  
  
The car finally stopped moving and everyone dispersed into the studio. Yet Shayne felt restless in his desk chair. Emails he couldn't focus on, important revisions he was unable to decipher. His leg jiggled under his desk as one hand impatiently rapped fingertips against wood.  
  
Eventually his desk could no longer contain this weird nervous energy he had. He began to pace around the office. When that was no longer sufficient, he began to wander the halls.  
  
Eventually his feet brought him to the kitchen. Surprisingly no one was around.  
  
He sighed before dropping down into a chair along the wall across from the two island counters. Shayne had wanted to see Josh. To talk to him about how awful everything was. To maybe let the pressure building behind his eyes loose.  
  
Folding his arms across the table in front of him, he buried his face there. A long suffering sigh escaped him.  
  
"There you are," the chef's voice floated down to him.  
  
Shayne looked up from his crumpled position, the look on his face must have told Josh enough. "Was it really bad today?" the taller man sat down beside Shayne and pressed a steaming mug across the table.  
  
Shayne sighed again, unfolding himself to take the mug in hand. Looking up at the other man he took a small sip, some sort of tea. It instantly seemed to sooth his flayed nerves, “It’s not always like this.” The mug clicked against the counter top. "But today they really got to me. I didn't think they were going to use our worst fears like that," he scrubbed a hand over his face, his stubble scratching at his palm.  
  
"You should have said no. Called the whole thing off," a warm hand gently held his wrist.  
  
"I couldn't do it. Didn't need anyone lording it over me that I couldn't handle three minutes in that nightmare," again he took a small pull from the warm mug. The heat bloomed inside him and helped him relax. Letting his shoulders begin their hike down from around his ears.  
  
"If it was that bad, I'm sure you could have asked them to use another fear. Or have someone else film while they put together something less traumatic.  
  
Shayne hummed lowly, Josh was right. He could have asked them to do something else. Could have asked for it to be less terror inducing. But he hadn't and now he was here.  
  
A few tears ran down his face, his own hand coming up to try and wipe them away before they could be seen. Josh's chair scraped across the floor, his hands coming up to gently brush across his cheekbones. "You did so well. I'm proud of you."  
  
The soft words caused the dam to flood. Tears spilling over faster and his breath hitching in his chest. "I was..." he couldn't even finish his sentence.  
  
Josh gently hushed him, "Just let it all out. Then we're going to get you some well deserved lunch, okay?"  
  
Shayne's hands gripped onto Josh's shirt. Nodding and spreading tears on the fabric he was burying his face into. After how awful the day had been, he finally felt safe. Wrapped up in loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Nailed it.
> 
> Buff bois being soft is my weakness.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
